kingdomrefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 44
Glutenous Wratful Lust is the 44th chapter of Re:Kingdom Characters Story Every camp were in the basement of the meeting house. Crusch asked if someone knew anything about the Sin Archbishop. Most people of the camps didn't knew much about the Authorities. Though Al knew that Lust is able to change form, Gluttony is able to eat memories and existence, Wrath is something with someones remote. Jens said that there is no time of waiting and that they should go out now. Nathan said that Jens should wait though Jens rushed to the door and left, though Nathan, Priscilla and Felt followed him, making the others follow him too. Arriving at the center. Jens saw Nathan standing on the roof of a blacksmith. Though Nathan was standing next to him at the same time. Jens asked Nathan who that person was and he said that's his older brother Sirius Harmonia. Nathan shouted to Sirius why he joined the Witch Cult and how he was still alive. Though Sirius was just laughing and ignored Nathan like he was a stranger. Nathan unleashed some sort of mode, and threw thousends of Wind Fura's. Every Fura was dodged because of the Divine Protection of Motion who Sirius also owned. Nathan said that he got this one and that Jens has to go for the next one. Jens aggreed and went to the Sinon Tree together with Ram and Otto. Meanwhile at Ram and Otto, there is everywhere chaos, Otto and Ram remained calm. There we're everywhere people who were crying, running, pushing other people. It looked cruel and way out of control. Jens said that he sees some people at the Tree. Otto created a Earth Stone and threw it to the people. Though the person dodged the stone and jumped right infront of him. Otto recognized the person, It was Ley Batenkaitos, The Sin Archbishop of Gluttony, Balance Aspect. Ley tried to eat Ram, but he got everytime interuppted by Otto his Ur Dono. Later, Felt joined Ram's and Otto's fight. Felt threw a knife with hyper speed to Ley, though he somehow dodged it without moving. He tried to eat Felt, and Ram, though his attempt was blocked by Otto with a magic stone that exploded, nonetheless he took advantage of the explosion to eat three more citizens, leaving only Otto, Felt, Ram, and Schult who also joined the fight after the explosion in fighting condition. Fortunately, the others didn't know who Otto was other than his title, allowing him a bit of leeway when it came to fighting Ley. Eventually, Beatrice arrived to help them, having been sent to their location by Ram's Clairvoyance. Otto stopped himself from saying her name, however to their surprise Ley knew who she was through Rem's memories, and began talking like her, causing her and Otto to realize that Ley was using the abilities and memories of those he'd eaten to his advantage. Touching the wound on his shoulder, he continued to mock Rem. Resuming their battle, Ley tried to eat Felt again, this time succeeding in touching her, however the moment he ate her he began throwing up as "Felt" wasn't her real name. When Otto tried to kill Ley, he dissappeared in thin air without any trace. Back to Jens. Jens arrived at the lake where Capella was fighting Crusch and Priscilla. Jens summoned Beatrice and used Shamak on Capella, though Capella easily broke free out the shadow. Though she forgot that Al was behind her and that moment cut her head off. He grabbed her heart with his sword and crushed it. Jens felt satisfied when she died. Though after not even 3 seconds she regenerated her heart and head back. Though this time she transformed into a Dragon Human. Capella used some fire magic and burned Priscilla and Al, leaving them unfightable and knocked out. Crusch threw wind magic to stop Capella from burning the whole city though she missed. Capella then threw one of her teeths right through Crusch's arm and poisoned her with a disease that Capella calls Dragon Veins. Her whole body was covered in black veins and couldn't move at all. Jens tried to do something to heal her but it felt unhealabe. Capella tried to infect Jens too though that moment Kanade arrived and blocked the poison with her wings. Jens was grateful though Kanade said that Jens should go help others, and that Kanade will kill her. Jens trusted her and left searching for Sinon, Anastasia and Emilia.